


Restless sleep

by Roseflame44



Series: RF44 Whumptober2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 2, Death, Gen, Nightmares, Violence, alt promt 10, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Dreams and nightmares were something Byleth wished she never experience. Because for all the good dreams she had there was several nightmares clawing at her unconsciousness. Her nightmares were often clear memories with twisted endings or of a time before she turned back the hands of time.Other times she was left to watch the world burn.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Series: RF44 Whumptober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942141
Kudos: 5





	Restless sleep

Dreams and nightmares were something Byleth wished she never experience. Because for all the good dreams she had there was several nightmares clawing at her unconsciousness. Her nightmares were often clear memories with twisted endings or of a time before she turned back the hands of time. 

Other times she was left to watch the world burn.

Byleth had been grading strategy work from her students, her room quiet and the candle she was using was low in its holder. 

Between one blink and the next she was somewhere else. 

Gronder field stood before her. The once quiet green was now filled with horrific screaming and it was bathed in blood and fire. Without her consent she began to move. Feet taking her towards the middle and towards the wooden structure that was untouched by the hellfire. Before she got there as hand grasped her arm. 

Byleth’s head whipped around. The hand around her arm hurt, metal armor burning her as it squeezed her in a death grip. Next to her stood Dimitri, older and wild. He loomed over her and while Byleth had never been scared of the blonde before she could hear the blood in her ears as his crazed blue eye pierced her. The other eye was an empty socket, the skin under it bubbled and seemed to drip from his face. His smile was horrid. 

“You left me Professor! We could have done so much but you left and joined her!” The older Dimitri raged. His voice rough and full of hatred as he pulled her close. 

Byleth could smell the burnt hair and cooked flesh. She saw his hand, nearly bone, reach up and grasp her hair, yanking it back so her neck was exposed to him. He got no further before he screamed – his voice so very clear and much younger then a moment ago - and crumbled to ash and smoldering bone. Her arm ached as she was moved forward once again. In her ears she could hear the death screams of others. Horses and Pegasus screaming either afraid of the flames or in pain as they and their riders met their end. 

Byleth’s boots met wood and she began to climb the steps. In the middle, standing where Bernadetta usually stood was Edelgard. The other woman looked at her with hatred in her lilac eyes. The red of her dress did little to cover up the blood covering her. All coming from a hole in her chest. 

“We could have been great Professor,” The horns in her hair dripped blood. “Yet you decided that I must be mad and took up arms against me. I thought you understood me.” 

Edelgard looked over the hell around them, unimpressed and cold. She touched her chest. “I suppose I was wrong.” 

An arrow and a dagger flew from behind Byleth and struck Edelgard, now in her school uniform and looking so, so young. The girl fell and blood soaked into Byleth’s shoes. 

Onward she went, stepping over the broken body of the girl she ached to save. The river stood before her. It’s waters red from the bodies upstream. She couldn’t turn to look but she could barely see the pale skin of someones hand. 

“Teach.” On the other bank stood Claude, his form flickered between the teenager and the man. In his hand was Failnaught, Byleth couldn’t imagine how he was holding it with broken arms. 

“Why?” Byleth wanted to scream as she heard the heartbreak he packed in a single word. Claude was always the worst when she didn’t join him. Simply because he always seemed to understand why she did it. If only just a little. Now it hurt to look at him because even in this moment he wasn’t accusing her, wasn’t mad at her like the others had been. 

When she tried to speak the fire swirled in a column around the boy before her and within moments there was nothing left but an after image of sad green eyes.

The water soaked her as she walked across it. The flames were less here, trees still charred but some grass still green. Familiar orange met her eyes as the smoke cleared. Jeralt stood with his back towards her. 

Byleth fought against the force in control to let her talk, to let her run to her father and hug him. Every ounce of emotion and willpower pounded against the thing forcing her to calmly walk forward. 

So focused on trying to just call out to him she nearly missed the soft rustling she was very familiar with. The Sword of the Creator was in her hand, it’s blade loose. Each vertebra was razor sharp. Her arm raised on it’s own, the sword following as she moved in a careless, practiced motion. 

Between one moment and the next it was flying forward. 

In the silence of her own mind Byleth howled as the tip met home in her fathers back. Tears fell from her eyes as her body moved in the worst way. As smooth and fluid as she had been taught to move and the weapon in her hand followed. Ripping and tearing from the body. 

She never saw her fathers body hit the ground. 

The heat and smoke and disgusting smells had disappeared. Replaced in a second by the cool, damp dark of a tomb. 

Her anguished cries rang out in the endless darkness as small hand grasped her face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Byleth I couldn’t pull you out sooner.” Metal tinkled near her ear as Sothis’s voice came to her. “It was just a nightmare.” 

Byleth looked up at the goddess before her. In a form that looked older then before. 

“It wasn’t real Dear One. That never happened in any lives passed.” Her voice was soft, a balm to frayed nerved. “Rest here, I will keep unpleasant dream away.”


End file.
